Pikmin one and a half
by Biogoji
Summary: Takes place between Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2, Captain Olimar has repaired his ship and left the Pikmin planet however on his way home he stumbles into a meteor storm and his ship is again hit by an meteor and Olimar is knocked out of the ship but is saved by five new Pikmin onions however four of the onions are separated from Olimar so he's up to Olimar to save the onions and get home


Pikmin 1.5

Prologue History repeats itself

Space

Captain Olimar looked around in the cock pit of his treasured space ship the S.S Dolphin; it had been thirty days since he crash landed on a strange Planet.

The Dolphin's hull landed with Olimar but thirty of its parts flew off in all different locations, however with the help of plant like creatures known as Pikmin, Olimar fought off the planet's hostile creatures and found all thirty pieces of the Dolphin's pieces.

Olimar smiled at his memory of leaving the planet, the Pikmin all converged into one big swarm and waved him good bye as the Dolphin, as it took off Olimar noticed a nearby Bulborb an hostile creature that he and the Pikmin who had encountered many times and their favourite snacks were Pikmin.

But then the Pikmin noticed the Bulborb, Olimar was worried that due to his absence the Pikmin wouldn't know what to do but to his surprise two Red Pikmin grabbed two yellow Pikmin and threw them at the Bulborb's eyes.

The attack stunned the Bulborb and then a large group of all three types Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin ran around the Bulborb and then "rushed" him from behind and soon the Bulborb was down for the count.

Olimar's radar then interrupted his thoughts; the alarm was going off causing Olimar look over at the radar to see that several large objects were coming right for him.

Olimar looked up to see meteorites blazing across the sky, Olimar rapidly shifted his head from side to side, only to see a meteorite coming right for him.

Olimar then remembered the meteorite that had hit the Dolphin and made it crash which soon brought a smile to his face, this time was he prepared.

Olimar flicked a switch, which made an orange light displaying the words, "Preparing Nova Blaster" appear.

Outside of the ship, a hatch on the Dolphin's under side opened up, an object resembling a cannon used at the circus came out of it.

Back inside, the light now displayed the words "Nova Blaster is ready to charge".

Olimar turned a knob that was next to the switch, which made the orange light go out and green light turns on under it, the green light displayed the words "Charging Nova Blaster".

Energy was taken from a small engine like object that was down deep in the ship's hull and then charged into the Nova Blaster".

The Green light turned off an a red light under it turned on said "Nova Blaster charged, Ready to fire".

Olimar then pressed a button which was next to a screen and a Joystick that had a red button on top with a glass cover over it, the screen turned on and it said, "Nova Blaster targeting".

The screen had a view of where the Nova Blaster was currently aiming at; Olimar grabbed the joystick and used it to aim for the meteorite coming for him, and Olimar flicked the glass cover off the button before he pressed down on the button.

An orange energy swirl appeared in the Nova Blaster's cannon before in stabilised into an orange sphere of energy which was then fired out of the Nova Blaster, the sphere raced across the sky before collided with the meteorite and completely destroying it.

Olimar smiled but then his eyes came across the radar and they then widened, a meteorite was blazing toward the Dolphin from the left and there was no time to do anything.

Olimar looked to his left and saw the meteorite coming towards him, his life flashed before his eyes from his birth to his wedding to the birth of his children to him saying good bye to his family before he left on his vacation to the final battle with the Pikmin against Emperor Bulblax, Olimar closed his eyes before the meteorite hit.

The Meteorite tore through the Dolphin's hull and sent parts flying every way, one of the parts was the cockpit was sent towards an large moon like object the however there was a large hole in it and the unconscious Olimar fell out of it and towards the ground.

But before Olimar could hit the ground three yellow root like objects grabbed him, the roots belonged to an orange onion like object however it was not alone.

Four other onions were there, one was grey, another was pink, a third was black and the last was light blue, the onions floated down to the ground, the orange holding Olimar was the first to get to the ground.

But before the onions could even get close a piece of the dolphin came down and hit the black onion sending it flying away towards a mountain like object, the onions "looked around" but the grey one fell to victim another piece of the ship that send it flying down to the ground with a loud thud when it.

The Light Blue and Pink onions flew towards to the ground but a large piece of the Dolphin hit the pink onion and it sent It flying, the Light Blue Onion tried to save it by grabbing it with its roots but the Pink onion's force was too much and it took the Light blue with it.

The Light Blue onion tried to get free, and eventually did get free but was sent flying down to the ground, the Pink onion soon disappeared off into the distance.

The Orange onion rooted into the ground, the others needed its help but so did Olimar and if the Orange onion left Olimar could die or the Orange onion could suffer the same fate as the others but Olimar might be able to find the other onions so he decided to stay with Olimar.

A seed like object was shot out of the onion, it floated down to the ground and planted into the ground it had an orange sprout with a leaf on top.


End file.
